villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Candace Flynn (Star Wars)
Stormtrooper Candace is the secondary antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb special "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", where she chases the main heroes trying to return the Death Star's plans on the disc which R2-D2 dropped. Just like her original counterpart, she was voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Biography Early Years Sometime after Phineas was born, Candace decided to join the Galactic Empire forces, as she hated the Rebels who mess the law and order. As such, she becomes a Stormtrooper alongside Buford and Baljeet. However, most of the times, they were asked by their commander to do tedious tasks such as to buy socks for Darth Vader, though it was obvious that she has big potential as a soldier. Role Candace and her posse first appear when they saw the escaping C-3PO and R2-D2 and then decided to follow them on the another escape pod to land in Tatooine. However, their commander gets in their way and tells them to fidn some socks for Darth Vader. Even when Candace informed her commander that she has found the droids' tracks in Tatooine, the commander ignores her and demands her to go to Mos Eisley to buy some socks. However, while buying the socks, Candace spotted Phineas and Ferb with the Death Star's plans, and with her helpers, started to chase them. As they escaped with Isabella, Candace tried to blast them from a huge cannon, but missed. She then gave her commander the ordered bag with socks. However, instead of going to Death Star on a shuttle (as the commander claimed it was full), she was ordered to go on a bus pod along with her posse. At that time, Candace and her posse start to become very frustrated with their commander making up excuses. On the way to Death Star, it was revealed, that Buford accidentaly switched up with the bags, and the one given to the commander contained Buford's hoagie, resulting a furious Vader to choke the commander to death as punishment. The hoagie would be thrown away and picked up by Darthenshmirtz, who is planning to use his Sith-inator to become Force-sensitive. After arriving to the Death Star and got alarmed about Han Solo's actions, she tries to do her best, but instead was stayed to protect the post of prison block. As Candace tried to entertain herself with her helmet, Phineas and Isabella got in, with Candace started to chase them. However, she slips and dangles for her life on a platform. She prayed for her life and Phineas decided to save her, to Candace's surprise. Surprised by the Rebel action, she started to think about what is good, and alongside with her henchmen, decided to become good. In return, Candace saved Phineas's life while he was battling against Darth Ferb, leading to Darth Ferb's defeat as well as Darthenshmirtz's defeat. As Perry the Rebelpus attempts to get the carbonite-trapped Darthenshmirtz into custody (though this failed when Darthenshmirtz manages to escape and evade in an escape pod), the kids tried to escape on the bus pod, but is flew off without them. Then, Candace recognized Phineas as her brother and meet Ferb as her step-brother, gladly accepting them. Luckily, they were saved by the arriving Isabella before the Death Star explodes. At the end, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet attended the Rebel celebration of the Death Star's destruction. Gallery Phineas saves Stormtrooper Candace.jpg Stormtrooper Candace.png Trivia *Stormtrooper Candace is the third evil counterpart of Candace after Control Freak and Busting Candace. **However, she is the calmest of them, as the other two are complete psychopaths with Busting Candace even had a Villainous Breakdown. **Also, Stormtrooper Candace is the first evil Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers (she even doesn't know about them), however, she actually tried to kill them by using gun shots and a cannon blast. Navigation Category:Female Category:Military Category:Redeemed Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Shot Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Weaklings Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Grey Zone Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Self-Aware Category:Conspirators